


【双豹】献上我所有的忠诚

by S_C_XX



Category: cpy
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 17:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_C_XX/pseuds/S_C_XX





	【双豹】献上我所有的忠诚

被阳光晒得闪闪发亮的沙子裹挟着细小的石子和砂砾，周而复始地被漫上来的海浪推搡着，海鸟踩下的爪印不过片刻就被冲刷掉，平整如新。

被炙烤着的沙滩灼热无比，但不远处被巨石掩起来的石洞却不受影响，甚至还能感受到幽幽的清凉。

艾瑞克靠在一块巨石上，破破烂烂的衣服上沾满了不知道是他的还是别人的血迹，头发零散着，脸勉强还算干净，如果不看鼻梁和脸庞上两道渗着血珠的擦伤的话。

一条结实的长腿屈起，手肘搁在上面，悬在空中的大手虚虚地握着，大拇指和中指的指关节慢慢地摩挲。他垂着眼，遮住了眼里如狼般的厉光，只余一片深不见底的黝黑，沉默地盯着趴在他胸前的美妙生物。

在他双腿之间，一名男子温顺地趴在他的胸膛上，从他的角度可以看见男子卷曲的短发，浓密卷翘的睫毛，挺翘的鼻梁，巧克力色的细腻肌肤，以及长长的，曲线优美的墨色鱼尾。

人鱼。

目光顺着墨色的鳞片和轻纱般铺开的尾鳍来回欣赏了好久，感到胸膛上湿热的触感不再继续，艾瑞克将目光重新放到这条男性人鱼的脸上，刚好来得及看见人鱼收回去的殷红小舌，艳丽的颜色在饱满的唇上晃了晃，留下湿润的水痕，然后消失在唇瓣之间。

不知道是不是喝海水喝多了，艾瑞克觉得口中无比干渴。

……

虽然已经早做准备，但是没想到那些杂种这一次下了血本，一改之前试探的作风，直接对他的游轮进行轰炸。他更没想到，他们居然愚蠢到去收买海盗，为了权力不惜背叛帝国。在炮火下，他的游轮四份五裂，虽然在属下誓死的护卫下他没有葬身在炮弹下，但身受重伤沉入大海，依然是必死之局。

四肢无力，他只能头脑清醒地看着来自海面的亮光离他越来越远，鲜红的血液从他的伤口溢出，在海水中逐渐淡化，如同他即将消逝的生命。

那时候，一只温暖的手托住了他下沉的身体，然后后背上传来了不属于他的温热触感。艾瑞克转头，在幽蓝的海水中，看清了那张清秀温润的面庞，还有那双每每想起都令他忍不住心下赞叹的流光溢彩的眼。

那一瞬间艾瑞克忘记了所有的伤痛，满心满眼都是眼前从未见过的美丽景象：幽蓝的海，紧致有力的身体，如纱般荡开的墨色长尾，俊秀的面庞，温柔的眼。

他被这条名叫特查拉的人鱼带到了远离事发海域的一处沙滩上，在他疑惑人鱼该如何将他拖上岸时，震惊地看着人鱼美丽的墨色长尾迅速岔开，变细，两条修长的双腿在他们到达海面时瞬间出现，在细软的沙子上，出现了两个人的脚印。

人鱼将他安置在了石洞中，温顺地趴伏在他胸前，双腿又变成尾巴，尾鳍华丽地铺开。人鱼温热的手掌抵在他的胸膛上，干净的脸庞在他怀里扬起，冲他露出有几分孩子气的笑。

“我叫特查拉，”不知道是因为人鱼动听得音色，还是因为他说的内容，令艾瑞克感到十分不真实，这个漂亮的人鱼对他说：“我喜欢你。”

……

人鱼的唾液似乎对伤口有神奇的作用，特查拉用柔软的舌头一点一点地舔舐着他身上细小的伤口，舔过的地方都迅速止血，淡化，不一会儿就只留下了一道道比肤色稍浅的淡色痕迹。他的身上多是刮伤，也不打紧，要紧的是收到爆炸冲击之下撞击而出的内伤。

原本想提醒这个看上去单纯天真的人鱼不要费心去管那些细小的伤口，应该尽早帮他处理内里的伤势，却不知怎么，愣是沉默着任湿软的小舌将自己的身体舔了个遍。

色令智昏，英明的帝国太子这么多年来第一次将这个词用在自己身上。

人鱼用了不少时间处理完了他身上碍眼的伤口，在艾瑞克还来不及反应时撑起上半身，伸出小舌舔上了他鼻梁和脸上的伤口，离开时还调皮地在他唇角舔了一下，艾瑞克忍不住抿了抿唇，他非常确定他的唇边没有伤口，但是他心中骤然升起的愉悦感却压都压不住。

特查拉没有直起身子，反而是就着这个几乎脸贴脸的距离倚靠在了艾瑞克宽厚的胸膛上，一只手臂搭上艾瑞克的肩，一只手虚虚地覆在他断掉的肋骨之上。

感到滑腻的肌肤紧贴着自己，艾瑞克紧咬着牙关，咬肌微微颤抖着，天知道他用了多大的毅力才没让自己的下半身出现丑态。

“你喜欢我吗？”

人鱼用明亮如黑珍珠的眸子看着他，饱满的唇无意识地微嘟，仿佛在等待着谁吻下去。

艾瑞克看着他，勾唇轻笑，“喜欢。”

特查拉对这个答案很满意，眼睛开心地弯起，卷翘的睫毛忽闪忽闪地扑碎了射进石洞的光线。

“我把你的伤治好，你会跟我回去当我的伴侣吗？”

艾瑞克愣住，好半晌才狠心垂下眼神避开他期待的目光。

“抱歉，我要回我的帝国去。”

人鱼失望地拉下唇角，“你的喜欢只是心动的地步，没有达到忠诚。”

胸膛上属于人鱼的温热感消失，看着坐直身子的人鱼目光暗淡，艾瑞克心里一紧，同时眉宇也忍不住蹙起。

他居然对一条人鱼动了真情吗？

压下心中的烦躁感，艾瑞克抬起恢复了力气的一只手狠狠揉了揉眉心。

“我必须得回去……不过，”突然想起了什么，艾瑞克突然笑开，五官说不出的英俊硬朗。伸手抓住人鱼放在自己胸膛上的手，送到唇边落下一吻，“我还缺一个王后。”

小人鱼明显心悦于他，看上去又十分单纯懵懂，应该不会拒...

“不行，”在艾瑞克震惊的目光下，特查拉摇了摇头，缩回了自己的手，十分认真地看着虽然一身落魄却仍然掩不住光彩的男人，“我不敢确定你的忠诚。”

“但是我可以给你一个机会。”

还想继续劝说的艾瑞克下一秒就看见特查拉张嘴朝自己的手腕狠狠咬了下去，尖尖的牙齿立马就刺破了肌肤，鲜红的血液顺着手腕就滴滴答答地滴进了沙粒里。

“你在干什么！”

就在艾瑞克将人鱼的手拉下来的时候，人鱼突然凑了上来，温软的唇贴上他的，然后，香甜的液体顺着两人紧贴的唇瓣就被渡了过来。

没有丝毫准备，艾瑞克就这么吞咽了下去，根本来不及思考为什么人鱼的血液是甜的，就眼前一黑，昏了过去。

“人鱼的血液可以疗伤，”特查拉的手在艾瑞克的胸膛上游走，感受着皮肤底下飞快愈合的伤势，看着昏迷过去的人类，眼神眷恋，“而人鱼可以通过吻让人类忘却关于人鱼的记忆，所以在人类的印象里，人鱼从来都只是传说里的东西。”

“但是，如果人类对人鱼有着忠诚的爱情，失去的记忆，很快就会回来的。”

特查拉俯身，在艾瑞克眉心落下一吻。

“我爱了你好久好久了，你也爱我，好不好？”

……

遇难的太子突然完好无损地归来，让暗地里捣鬼的人瞬间从天堂落到地狱。短短几天，艾瑞克就掌握了他们勾结海盗的证据，雷厉风行地将他们连根拔除，帝国的局面来了一次大清洗。

一个月后，老皇帝欣慰退位，在儿子的即位典礼上，宣布了为新的帝王选后的消息，瞬间举国沸腾。老皇帝没有注意到，他身后刚刚被加冕的儿子一瞬间黑如锅底的脸色。

忍着怒气完成了整个仪式，回到宫殿，艾瑞克怒瞪着自己的父亲，“你怎么也不跟我提前商量一下！”

老皇帝悠悠地接过侍女递上的红茶，看着焦躁的儿子，分外淡定。

“这有什么好商量的，早选晚选都要选的。怎么？有喜欢的人了？”

见儿子瞬间从暴躁的状态沉默下来，老皇帝手一抖，差点被红茶烫到。

“不是吧？还真有？你小子这么多年万花丛中过，我也没见你对哪个人上心？”

小心地吹凉了表面的茶水，喝了一小口，老皇帝满意地咂咂嘴，“是谁家的少爷小姐？”

“……”艾瑞克头疼地揉了揉头发，将帅气的辫子揉得一团糟，“再给我点时间我才能全部想起来。”

他能记起的片段都十分零散，而且是每天记起一点，不论怎么拼命想都记不起更多了。

老皇帝喝茶的动作一顿，嘴角抽了抽，放下茶杯，随手抄起旁边桌子上嵌满宝石的烛台就往这个不孝子的身上砸。

“敢骗你老子！”

“我没有！”

……

消息宣布的第二天，王宫就被怀春少年少女们挤满了，艾瑞克站在城堡的露台上，望着底下的莺莺燕燕，感受着时不时看向这边的含羞带怯的眼神，只有满心的烦躁。

他还是没有想起来那个人的名字，只记起一双天下最温柔动人的眸，和只存在于传说中的华丽鱼尾。

说实话，想起鱼尾的瞬间，他都自我怀疑是不是一场梦境。

仰头将半杯酒送进嘴里，浓烈的酒精顺着喉咙往下，刺激着他的感觉神经，却丝毫平息不了他的烦躁。

丢开酒杯，正准备离开这里眼不见心不烦的艾瑞克在转身的刹那，眼睛不受控制地扫过下面人群的最外面，然后，猛地望进了一双熟悉至极的眼。艾瑞克瞬间凝固在了原地，他听到自己的心跳一声比一声剧烈。随着心脏的每一次颤动，那些零散的记忆一齐涌入脑海，一个个串联起来，逐渐变得完整。

“我叫特查拉，我喜欢你。”

“你的喜欢只是心动的地步，没有达到忠诚。”

“但是我可以给你一个机会。”

“我爱了你好久好久了，你也爱我，好不好？”

……

艾瑞克冲下去，绕过人群，像个毛头小子一样在众人的惊呼声中紧紧地搂住了他的小人鱼，激动地抱起他原地转了两圈后将人放下，小心翼翼地捧起特查拉的脸庞。

“我想起来了，所以，我的王后。”

“我爱你，献上我所有的忠诚，我爱你。”

据后来老国王评价，当时的艾瑞克笑的像个傻子，一点都没有国王风范。

艾瑞克……艾瑞克抱紧王后，委屈求蹭。


End file.
